Serpientes y comadrejas
by Yossie-Malfoy
Summary: La cotidianidad absorbe la vida de Ginny como esponja en jabón líquido. Sólo un día de regreso del trabajo más esclavizantre del planeta es el que puede originar la espuma que cambie su vida.


_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes NO son míos y si lo fueran Ginny no sería tan SI (con todo respeto) y Sirius no estuviera muerto. Son de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

Nota de Autor: Este fic no lo he publicado en otra página, y aunque sé que no es lo mejor ni nad apor el estilo, aún así es mío. Si lo ves en algún otro lugar, **avísame**, please. Me queda decir que tenía unas tremendas ganas de publicarlo, así que aquí está. Abierto para el que quiera leer y opinar.

**CAPÍTULO I**

El sonido de un despertador, que rompía con la calma que la noche traía consigo para atraer un amanecer musical, gracias al concierto de pajaritos que…

—¡¡Está bien, está bien!! Basta, me levanto— se escuchó una voz ronca y adormilada, rompiendo el encanto de la mañana. Un suspiro se escuchó salir de su boca con aliento de amanecida…Nada agradable…

Bostezó a sus anchas, su cabello pelirrojo suelto, desordenado, y la supuesta pinza que debía sujetar su melena rebelde se encontraba donde terminaba la misma, a punto de caer. Se puso de pie sin ganas hacia el baño, abrió la llave del agua, se desvistió y se introdujo automáticamente bajo la regadera.

La bella flor, y digo esto con ironía, que en este momento moja sus rojos pétalos en la regadera, es Ginevra Weasley, y en vez de repetir su ficha personal con detalles incluidos, iré directo al grano ya que su ducha no es eterna y llegará tarde al trabajo.

Consta con 25 años, soltera y no, a pesar de todos los Cannons y shippers, tal vez para su disgusto, no se casó con el famoso niño que vivió. Trabaja como esclava en un departamento del Ministerio de Magia, es el tipo de trabajo que ningún mago usualmente quiere llegar a obtener, el _departamento de quejas_.

Y es que cualquier ministerio debe contar con tan sublime y noble servicio, debido a que cuando llueve sin querer en la oficina de los aurores, ocurre un desequilibrio climatizante en las ventanas del departamento de ley mágica, o hay un montón de estiércol de….cualquier cosa en las puertas departamento de control de criaturas Mágicas, alguien debe resolverlos, y ese; era el trabajo de Ginny, quien en este momento terminaba su aseo y se colocaba una túnica azul que representaba su uniforme diario.

Verificó su reloj con apuro, aún le quedaba tiempo para degustar algo de café y una tostada, tomó su varita y realizó los movimientos necesarios para obtener lo que sería su desayuno. Vivía sola, alquilada por supuesto en un sitio muy barato, regular pero céntrico. Vamos, que su futuro éxito económico se hubiese visto retrasado por circunstancias fuera de su alcance no significaba que no podía buscar independencia, luego de terminar el café y la tostada desapareció.

—Hola Katie, ¿cómo están las pequeñas?— llegó a su destino rápidamente, encontrándose de frente a Katie Bell, de Hogwarts.

— ¡Oh! Muy bien Ginny, gracias — saludó de vuelta la aludida, se despidieron rápidamente ya que Ginny tenía prisa, andaba corta de tiempo. Tomó el elevador que se abría en ese momento y marcó su respectivo piso.

El departamento como siempre era un total y completo desastre, sus compañeros de trabajo entre ellos Colin Creevey y alguno que otro desafortunado tal vez de Hufflepuff, corrían de un lado a otro con memorandums llenos de cartas, atendiendo llamadas de gente enojada por la chimenea, debido al retraso. El jefe del departamento, que eran un calvo, rechoncho y bajito de muy mal genio con sus empleados, pero con la clientela tenía aspecto de dócil y nervioso.

— Asqueroso gusarapo— murmuró Ginny para sus adentros- Aquí viene.

— ¡Weasley! Haz llegado 6 minutos tarde— le gritó el vil enano que apenas le llegaba al pecho —El departamento de Transportes mágicos tiene a unas escobas con mal de ojo y le están atestando buenas golpizas a los que presentan las pruebas de funcionamiento, necesitan estar listas para los suecos ¡Que vendrán la semana que viene!

—Enseguida voy, señor— dijo seriamente pero aún así con la mirada ausente, sabía que un minuto tarde en su trabajo además de que podían pasar mil cosas, la exageración de su jefe la obstinaba durante todo el día.

Tomó su varita y mientras se dirigía al nivel cuatro con prisa, antes de que uno de los empleados sufriera una contusión seria; una repentina risa la detuvo en medio del pasillo. Se volteó y se encontró con un hombre alto y rubio. Sus ojos y cara estaban cubiertos por el _"Daily Prophet"_, aceleró un poco el paso mientras la pelirroja lo observó por un segundo antes de correr porque ya podía oír los gritos de la gente de la sala.

— (...) y resulta que cuando llego donde al departamento de transporte, estaba todo vuelto un caos y el supervisor del proyecto me gritó como si la vida se fuera en ello. No tengo la culpa de su fracasado y mediocre trabajo con escobas— dijo la pelirroja suspirando pesadamente, tomando con cuidado la gran taza de café que tenía delante.

Estaba disfrutando del tiempo que le quedaba de almuerzo, había dejado a alguien cubriéndola ya que en su departamento la gente nunca descansa. Hermione la miró y luego negando con la cabeza le dijo:

—La verdad que deberías buscarte un mejor empleo, Ginny— sonaba preocupada, y es que ya le había repetido el mismo discurso unas cuantas veces, pero no había manera de que la pelirroja captara el mensaje- La paga es mala y tu jefe también, las condiciones de trabajo no son las mejores.

Ginny suspiró nuevamente, si fuera tan fácil conseguirse un nuevo empleo lo tuviera, pero es que era el único empleo en el que había durado más de un mes. Había trabajado en millares de cosas, y por alguna extraña razón continuaba siendo despedida. Tal vez se debía a que era el primer empleo que tenía en el ministerio de magia, o tal vez no lo habían despedido porque su papá abogaba por ello (y al ocurrírsele este pensamiento, quedó muy pensativa).

— Hermione, sabes el problema que tengo con los trabajos— dijo, ya estaba cansada del mismo sermón de siempre. Hermione rodó los ojos, incrédula.

— En mi opinión creo que exageras, todo eso es mental— dijo la morena, para luego terminar con el pastel de fresas que tenía en frente. Ginny se apresuró en terminar su comida y despedirse de Hermione para correr -literalmente- a su oficina donde, como siempre, todo era un desastre.

Su jornada laboral se fue entre pelea y pelea contra los desastres del Ministerio de Magia, que ya parecía tener vida propia. Se encontraba abandonando el solitario edificio, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido y solo pocos quedaban dejando todo en orden.

Se encontraba en la plaza justo para agarrar una chimenea e irse a dormir directamente, se acercó a la primera que vio y cuando iba por los polvos flu, unas manos la arrastraron fuertemente por la cintura y cubriendo su boca se internaron en la oscuridad de la chimenea; aunque no podía ver al atacante le propinaba fuertes patadas que llegaban a pegarle a la nada, las llamas esmeraldas cubrieron su cuerpo y el del atacante, como estaba de espaldas no podía observarlo, un fuerte olor la invadió, la hizo sentirse atontada hasta que finalmente se le oscureció totalmente la visión, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_— (…) ¿Está seguro?— _La lejanía de las voces era notoria. La voz femenina irrumpió en el silencio. Como una luz muy tenue en una densa oscuridad; el por qué se asociara el silencio con la oscuridad, se averiguaría luego.

_—Completamente— _el dolor de cabeza la invadió, justo cuando la voz masculina terminara la frase. Abrió los ojos, al principio todo estaba totalmente borroso y luego se fue aclarando. Los colores beiges y pasteles invadieron su visión.

Su mente pareció llenarse de todos los datos y de todo lo que había pasado camino a casa. Se vio en una silla bastante señorial, de estilo victoriano, atada a manos y pies, todo le daba vueltas e inconcientemente empezó a temblar.

Las preguntas invadieron su mente, qué demonios hacía allí y por qué, no lo sabía pero en un momento de desesperación comenzó a ver hacia todos lados. Luego de un momento se percató de que dos personas se encontraban en la habitación, de pie, a varios metros en frente de ella, hablando normalmente. Una mujer de túnicas oscuras como su cabello y… alguien que no esperaba encontrarse ni siquiera en esa situación, el rubio, pedante y Slytherin, _Draco Malfoy_.

Está bien. Una cosa era estar en esa situación que ya era lo suficientemente extraña y alarmante, como para que también apareciera aquél sujeto que tenía al menos 6 años que no lo veía. ¿Acaso le estaban jugando una broma o qué? Pues no había sido nada divertido.

— Pero me pueden explicar ¿QUÉ hago aquí?— apremió, mirando a la única persona conocida del lugar. Aquello no le gustaba para nada. El chico rubio voltea y la observa por primera vez. Sus ojos grises la miraban de una forma inteligible, tal vez de forma molesta, seria o neutra, pero para nada identificable.

Se acercó sin decir palabra, mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Seguro estaban esperando que se despertara, pensó Ginny.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— escupió Ginny. Si hubiera estado en alguna otra situación, con algún individuo conocido, tal vez se hubiera quedado callada y como borreguita a medio degollar haría preguntas con una voz menos exigente y más pasiva; pero en vista de que era Malfoy, con el que estaba acostumbrada ver pelear a Harry, Ron y Hermione, hasta recordaba los hechos de la última vez que estuvo Voldemort con vida y eso que había llegado a pensar en los Malfoys como personas más o menos redimidas después de eso, pues por eso su tono de voz estaba cargado de autoritarismo, tal vez hasta irritante; aunque no dejaba de estar bastante asustada, estaba totalmente a su merced.

—En otras circunstancias, Weasley. Ya estarías muerta— le dijo, cuando hubo acercado lo suficiente a Ginny. Su tono de voz estaba bastante cargando de sarcasmo, cosa que no le podía sorprender — Pero creo que tu vida se ha salvado gracias a las casualidades. No al destino, creo que eso no existe. Sólo esto puede ser una casualidad.

Sonrió de medio lado. Ginny parpadeó, las cuerdas le apretaban y las palabras del Malfoy no podían haber sido más incoherentes, casi tanto como el estar amarrada a una silla antigua por chico que solo recordaba vagamente. La sangre le comenzó a hervir y sus orejas se comenzaron a poner coloradas.

— Si lo que quieres es jugarme una broma, me aseguraré de que me la pagues…-Comenzó pero Draco la interrumpió.

— Te disfrazaré de oferta una imposición, _Ginevra. _Necesito tu ayuda. Te advierto, será la última vez que me veas pedirlo de esa forma. Necesito, tu _sangre_— Y las palabras le sonaron cada vez más irreales.

-o-o-o

**R&R!**


End file.
